The prior art is replete with simulated hockey and soccer style game boards and playing apparatus, as can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,007,932; 4,261,568; 3,912,269 and 3,391,933.
While the above cited patents comprise only a very small representative sample of games of this type; it would be safe to say that almost all of the hockey/soccer style games can be characterized by the following features; elongated rectangular or generally rectangular playing surfaces; goals mounted on either end of the elongated playing surface; and mechanical or manually actuated striking means for propelling a disk or sphere primarily along the long dimension of the elongated playing surface.
While games of this type may have enjoyed a modicum of popularity in the past, the profusion of this type of apparatus in its various forms has resulted in a waning enthusiasim by the consumer. This can be attributed in large part to the following factors; each of the games employs the same principles and strategy; once one of the games has been mastered, the desire to become proficient in a mere variation is substantially reduced; and the difference between most of the versions, is so subtle that it becomes barely noticable, particularly among young children for whom most of these games have been developed.
Based on the foregoing facts, it became evident that an entirely new game was needed, that would require strategy and tactics quite distinct from the tactics employed in the prior art games; and the this would require an entirely new approach to not only the construction of the game board and positioning of the goals, but also the propelling means used in conjunction therewith. As a result, the game board and associated apparatus that forms the basis of the present invention was developed.